girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mimi1239/Home is the Hart of the Holidays Chapter 2
Hey again! Second chapter for the Girl Meets World Wiki Fanfiction contest. Vote for me please! Thanks guys! ''' ---- Chapter 2: An Early Visit Riley's Point of View ''Wednesday, December 24th, 2014, New York City'' ''Present day, 1:00 P.M'' "Shawnie!" My dad squealed in a high-pitch voice as he and his best friend walked into my room. "Look honey, I'd like you to meet your uncle/godfather and my favorite person in the world!" "I heard that!" I could hear my mom say from the kitchen. It was so like my dad to be overly excited about his past. I stood up from my bench window. "Hi Shawn." I waved awkwardly.'' I was twelve years old the first time I met my godfather, Shawn Hunter..."I'm Riley. My dad's told me a lot of stories about you..." Then I nudged Maya to stand up and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, much like my dad was doing with Shawn. "This is my best friend, Maya Hart." "So you're the famous Shawn Mr. Matthews hasn't stopped yapping about," Maya smirked. "Yeah, I am," he smirked back. "So what're doing here so early Shawn? You were not supposed to be here until tomorrow. Hey, not that I'm complaining." The grown men chuckled together. "I wanted to surprise you all. I couldn't wait to see my favorite person in the world and his wife. There's probably going to be a lot of people coming over tomorrow and besides, I wanted to meet your kids," he said smiling at me. I didn't know why, but I felt like with my dad's best friend being here, it was going to change everything. "So how's the job going Shawn? We've never really talked a lot about that on the phone," Dad asked Shawn. Shawn shrugged. "It's alright I guess. Haven't been getting many clients lately. But enough about me. How's your job going Cor? Are you the next Feeny yet? Are the kids treating you well?" Shawn teased. "Well I'm no Feeny yet, but the kids think I'm strict, right?" Maya and I couldn't contain our laughter any longer. "You, Mr. Matthews? Strict? You let us talk in class whenever we want and when we walk out in the middle of one of your classes, you don't give us detention! Face it Matthews, you're a softy," Maya smirk grew wider. My dad scoffed. "Okay, so I am not and will never be a Feeny! You happy now Maya?" he threw his arms in the air in defeat. "You can't lose your edge Cor. You gotta be tough on them, they'll appreciate that even more. That's what I would do," Shawn advised. "You would?" Maya asked. Shawn nodded. "Yeah." For a second there, I thought Maya was going to say something back, but she just turned around and left the room. "Why don't you move back into the city Shawnie? The apartment upstairs is for rent! You can actually be my neighbor!" my dad squealed childishly. Was he always like this before I was born? I assumed he was. Before answering my dad, Shawn's smile fell off his face when he caught me staring at them talk. "We can talk about that later. So what's for dinner tomorrow?" ---- Shawn slept on the couch overnight instead of "wasting money on a hotel room when we had plenty of space for him in the apartment". At least that was the way my dad put it. I got ready and skipped into the kitchen yet again on Christmas morning. Maya was already here, unbeknownst to me until I saw her sitting on the couch with Shawn looking at a book, laughing. I put my arms behind my back and rocked myself on my feet back and forth. "Hey, Merry Christmas guys. What are you looking at?" I asked curious as to what they were laughing about. I knew it wasn't intentional, but it stung a little when it looked like they were ignoring me because they didn't respond to my question. When they finally closed the book and looked up to see me, Maya said, "Oh hey Riles. Didn't know you were standing there." I faked a smile and walked into the kitchen where it looked like my mom was just about to have another mental breakdown. Dad was rubbing Mom's shoulders, trying to keep her sanity in tact. "Mom?" "Not now Riley. I'm too busy preparing Christmas dinner honey." I sighed and sat down at the breakfast table next to Auggie, who was too busy concentrated on his coloring book to even notice I had sat down. I rested my chin on my elbow and closed my eye for a few seconds. When the door bell rung, Auggie got up eager to answer it. "Hey Auggie wait," I smiled kneeling myself down to my little brother and held his hand in mine. "Have you noticed anything different since Shawn arrived? I mean, do you feel like Mom and Dad are ignoring you?" Auggie rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. "Riley, don't be such a Scrooge. It's Christmas!" ''Was I really a Scrooge? Was I like the old man in that famous story who was always so negative around Christmas while everybody else around him were so jolly and happy, even in their poverty situation? I wondered this to myself as Auggie opened the front door and all of my relatives that I hadn't seen in a really long time walked in... ---- '''Author's Note: Thanks guys for keeping me in the running so far. I hope you enjoyed this. More to come if you vote for me! ;) '-Mimi1239' Category:Blog posts